1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the manufacture of hairpieces; and, more particularly, to apparatus and method for making human hairpieces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hairpieces for humans have been manufactured by various methods over the years. Many techniques have been used to make a hairpiece that is both natural and realistic. However, such techniques have heretofore been quite expensive, involving many man hours in the manufacture thereof. Further, the resulting hairpieces are very expensive, must be put on and taken off every day, are easy to detect because of differences in hair color, bulk, appearance, etc., and are constantly in need of service and repair. There is thus a big expense in upkeep, including tape or glue for adhering the hairpiece to the wearer's scalp, the aforementioned repairs and services, damage to the wearer's scalp by repeated taping and removal, etc.
There is thus a need for a hairpiece that is so inexpensive that it may be worn until removed, then disposed of. Such a hairpiece should be natural and realistic in appearance and require no servicing or taping or gluing between initial installation and subsequent removal. The hairpiece should also be comfortable to wear.
The method and apparatus contemplated herein in accordance with the invention contemplates the use of present day computer technology for making such a hairpiece, although, of course, manual techniques may be used where possible. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,695,621 to Cox, apparatus is disclosed for making wigs for dolls. Such wigs obviously do not have to be natural in appearance nor blended in with pre-existing hair. In the Cox patent, no curl is imparted to the hair strands nor is any attempt made to ensure uniform length thereto.
There thus exists a need for apparatus and method for forming natural and realistic looking hairpieces for humans which are so inexpensive that they can be disposable, if desired.